


31

by singawaytheblues



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, It's her birthday, and oh so talented, and you all are incredible, i cannot believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singawaytheblues/pseuds/singawaytheblues
Summary: turning 31 might not be so bad after all
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	31

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findingvm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/gifts).



> this is 100% self-indulgent and not really a "what mo does for her birthday" type fic but more of a "i can't believe how incredible everyone is, and how talented you all are. i love seeing how much love everyone has for her" type fic.
> 
> post in particular that's mentioned is this website https://noemitremblay28.wixsite.com/tessavirtuebirthday
> 
> this is not edited, all mistakes are 100% on me
> 
> YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AND I HOPE TESSA SEES EACH AND EVERY SINGLE POST YOU'VE ALL MADE
> 
> ok going to go cry now. comments are always lovely.

If the way her morning had been so far was an indication of how the rest of her year as a 31 year old was going to be, Tessa knew she was in for a pretty spectacular year.

Her day had started with her favourite breakfast in bed, with her favourite person (besides maybe her mom and sister) cozied up beside her. I could get used to this, she thought as she took another bite of her French toast. Morgan had even gone so far as to decorate the serving tray with petals from what she knew were her favourite flower, peonies.

Finishing off the last of her breakfast she picked up her coffee, blowing across the top of it before taking a sip. She let out a content sigh, turning her head from the tv that they were watching to look at Morgan.

“Thanks for breakfast, it was perfect.”

He turned towards her, his eyes sparkling with something else behind them. He knew she had no idea what he had planned for her today, that she thought it would just be another day of staying in with how things were in the world at the moment. But from the day he met her he knew Tessa Virtue was something special, so something special was what she deserved.

Gathering her finished breakfast he told her to stay put with her coffee while he cleaned up.

“I’ll come get you when you’re allowed out”, he told her before leaving their bedroom.

She was content to stay in bed and sip her coffee. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging on the beside table and her heart swelled with the messages from friends and family that she saw. She was so lucky and felt she didn’t deserve it. She replied to her well wishes before opening her Twitter.

Here, she was floored with the amount of love for her that she saw. She knew her fans loved to make gifs and video edits, and had done so for her past birthdays too, but this felt different somehow. Her mentions were full of happy birthday posts, videos, drawings, and everything in between. There was even a #happybirthdaytessa that had been started. She couldn’t believe it and was struggling to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she wanted was for Morgan to come back and find her crying in bed on her birthday.

She scrolled through them, watching, liking, replying to as many as she could. She never wanted people to feel like she didn’t appreciate what they had made for her and hoped that they all knew she really did see and loved everything they did for her.

The next post she came across made her pause. It wasn’t a video, or collage of photos. But rather a website. The user’s post said that they had collected messages from fans all over and they had made it into a blog for her to read. Not quite believing that people would really go through all this work and trouble for a little girl from London she tapped on the link and waited for it to load.

When it did, she was overwhelmed. The home page had a message from the creator and had included a video edit for her.

Pressing play she watched as some of her favourite memories played across the screen. When it came to the end she was shocked to hear “Happy Birthday Tessa” start to play through her speakers. A group of friends had all added their own happy birthday to her, some in different languages even. It was incredible she thought that these girls had found each other.

Clicking onto the messages tab, she couldn’t keep it together any longer. The overwhelming amount of love she felt as she read all the messages to her, some short and sweet, others longer and more personal. She couldn’t believe that people had really done all of this for her.

The tears were still falling as Morgan came back into the room.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, coming over to her quickly, the concern evident in his tone.

“Nothing everything’s just so perfect!” she replied through her crying. “Look at all this!” she continued handing him her phone.

He took it, scrolling through the posts himself and he understood her feelings. It was an incredible thing to see. People from across the world who had never met, all coming together for one thing.

Clicking back onto the home page he read the message from the creator and clicked play on the video again. Even though Tessa knew what was coming at the end she still couldn’t help her eyes from forming tears again.

As the video came to an end - for the second time that morning - Morgan was surprised to see himself on the screen. It was a clip from the Great Kitchen Party broadcast that he had joined her for. In it they were cheersing their wine glasses.

He understood it though, the feeling of wanting to celebrate the incredible woman that was sitting next to her.

Turning to face her, he set her phone down and wiped the last straggling streams from her face.

“You know this might only be my first birthday celebrating you, but I feel like the end of that video kind of sums up my feelings.”

Looking at him in slight confusion, Tessa waited for him to continue.

“It’s just like saying “hey cheers to the past year” and while I might not have been around for the entire past year I can’t wait to be around for this whole year, and all the ones after. I can’t wait to be cheersing you for the rest of your birthdays to come.” he finished, shrugging his shoulders at her.

She looked at him in wonder, wondered how she had managed to find someone so incredible, someone who loved her so much.

“I feel the same,” she replied. “I want to celebrate all the birthdays with you.”

“Well then, what do you say we get moving on the day?”

Nodding her head back in reply, she pressed her lips against his before getting out of bed.

“Okay cover your eyes, no peaking.”

She did as he asked, slightly rolling them behind her hands because he was ridiculous. But she was ridiculously in love with him and would do pretty much anything he asked.

Leading her by her shoulders in front of him, the two of them walked down the hall and into what she knew was his kitchen/family room area.

“Okay you can look now”, he told her, the excitement rolling off of him.

Opening her eyes she looked around in disbelief.

There were giant gold 31 balloons (because she was his golden girl of course) in the middle of the room, white and pink balloons covering the floor. Streamers hung from his rafters, a happy birthday one along the fire place mantle. He had even gone so far as gold confetti everywhere, which she knew he probably didn’t want to do because the clean up would be insane but he did it anyway just because he knew how much she loved confetti.

There was a cake on the kitchen counter which looked incredible and he had set up a section on his dining table for the birthday cards and presents she had received.

“Where did all of this come from?” she asked him, shock apparent on her face.

“I called in some favours”, is all he said in reply.

“I just - wow, thank you. You really didn’t have to do all this.”

She really couldn’t believe he had gone through all this work just to try and make her feel special for one day of the year. She really didn’t deserve him.

“I know. But you deserve to feel extra loved on your birthday. And I wanted to.” he replied. He knew how she felt about surprises and attention on her, but wanted to make sure she knew how incredible of a person she was and that she was worthy of this.

“And besides, if you think this is great, just wait for what I have planned for the rest of the day,” he added, smirking at her.

She wasn’t sure what to make of that comment, didn’t know how much better her already perfect day could get. But if there was one thing she knew about Morgan it was that he didn’t do anything half in.

So yeah if this morning was an indication of how the rest of the day was going to be she knew she was in for something truly special. And if this was how year 31 was going to start she knew that the rest to follow was going to be pretty spectacular too.


End file.
